ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Job - Class System
"Visit Class Change Temple in Castle Town SouthEast District. Surmount the trial, change class, and obtain new powers."' '-'Light Spirit Phyllis' 'About class change' From the basic classes (Fighter - Thief - Cleric - Wizard), fulfill certain requirements to gain access to new advanced classes! Basic-advanced classes (Guardian, Bishop) are well-versed in the skills of each of the four basic classes. Complex-advanced classes (Magiknight, Monk, etc.) are less well-rounded but possess more specialized skills. 'Class Change requirements' To be able to take any of the Class Change quests, you must first complete the "Battle at Rampart" story quest, unlockable when your base class reaches L12. If you cannot see it in your Venture Pad, you may need to complete earlier story quests to make it appear. ▼Guardian Quest Name: Guardian Trial Client: Galtos ［Elrond Castle Town］ Requirements: Fighter (Lv12 or higher) ▼Assassin Quest Name: Assassin Trial Client: Asheed ［Elrond Castle Town］ Requirements: Thief (Lv12 or higher) Fighter.gif|Fighter thief.gif|Thief cleric.gif|Cleric wizard.gif|Wizard ▼Bishop Quest Name: Bishop Trial Client: Epika ［Elrond Castle Town］ Requirements: Cleric (Lv12 or higher) ▼Warlock Quest Name: Warlock Trial Client: Carius ［Elrond Castle Townn］ Requirements: Wizard (Lv12 or higher) ▼Magiknight Quest Name: Magiknight Trial Client: Meltys ［Elrond Castle Town］ Requirements: Fighter or Wizard (Lv12 or higher) ▼Monk Quest Name: Monk Trial Client: Reppa ［Elrond Castle Town］ Requirements: Thief or Cleric (Lv12 or higher) 'Skill Transfer' Some skills can be transfered after class changing. It's not really of a transfer, more like the ability to use another classes skills while in a class of your choice. e.g.) Transfer Vital Blow and Phantom learned as a Thief to a Monk. ⇒Now your Monk can use Vital Blow and Phantom! You can "transfer" your skills however many times you want so select the most useful skills to transfer and aid you in battle! Skill Transfer can be performed through the Class Change Priest Ariyel ''in Elrond Castle Town. Skills may also be transferred while on the fly by selecting '''Menu/Character ⇒ Skill Transfer'. ※''A maximum of any two transfarable skills can be set on the transfer tab at any time. Also, not all skills are transferable.'' 'Class change effect on character level and equipment' Following a class change, you will begin your new path from level 1. Of course, if you decide to change back to a former class, then you will resume that class's progress from where you left off. e.g.) Fighter Lv27 changes class to Guardian ⇒Start from Guardian Lv1 ⇒If change class back to Fighter, then you start from Fighter Lv27. In other words, your levels are saved for your jobs, so feel free to Class Change! Once you've completed the Class Change mission of the job, you can change between the jobs you've earned anytime! You do not have to repeat the Class Change mission! In other words, it's equivalent to "unlocking" the job! You will be stripped of your equipment when you class change. The equipment will go back into your inventory. If you change back to your class with the equipment still in your inventory, you will be reequipped - i.e your equipment set is saved. Notes *Class Change and Skill Transfer between obtained classes can be performed anywhere by bringing up the ingame menu as well, so don't feel restricted to talking to the NPCs once you're done with the job quests. Why talk to the NPCs to class change then? - There is a delay of 15 seconds when class changing via the ingame menu, whereas NPCs will not cause delay. This is probably to balance the game. *Bonus stat gains gained from each skill level trees are permanent and will apply to a character regardless of current class. '［Attention］' It is not currently possible to change between the base jobs. Create a new character if you wish to start another base job. It is possible to obtain seals for books following a class change, but you cannot receive spirit protection. ※''The currently implemented books are only available to the basic classes, and if you wish to receive protection you must change your class to a basic one. We are looking into adding books and quests tailored to the new classes.'' Other: Dragonoids For the Dragon class change, please see the respective pages for more information: Dragonoid Camp *Dragon Buster *Dragon Lancer Dragon Saber Camp *Dragon Saber Gallery EKO GuardianF01 - Copy.png|A female Guardian in L1 gear. EKO AssassinM01.PNG|A male Assassin in L1 gear. EKO MagiknightF01 - Copy.png|A female Magiknight in L1 gear. EKO MonkM01.PNG|A male Monk in L1 gear. Buster lv1.png|A female Dragon Buster in L1 gear. EKO DragonBusterF15 - Copy.PNG|A female Dragon Buster in L15 gear. Lvl1 lancer.png|A female Dragon Lancer in L1 gear. Farad lancer.png|A female Dragon Lancer in Farad's gear. Lvl1 saber.png|A female Dragon Saber in L1 gear. EKO DragonSaberF15.PNG|A female Dragon Saber in L15 gear. Category:Character Class Category:Class System